


I'll Be Seeing You

by abbyli



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Billie Holliday, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Sister, F/M, not civil war compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyli/pseuds/abbyli
Summary: Bucky didn’t intend to crawl in through her apartment window. He had thought it was an abandoned building. So when she knocks him out with a frying pan, he kind of regrets his decision. When he sees how pretty she is, maybe he doesn’t regret it so much anymore.





	

**polyvore: [[darcy](http://www.polyvore.com/darcy_ill_be_seeing_you/set?id=216414554) ] [ [jane ](http://www.polyvore.com/jane_all_this_time/set?id=216414289)]**

**[[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIY_2t0ZKPU) ] **

**[[song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDlKb2cBAqU)]**

**.**

He usually thinks better than this.

After all that time with Hydra, he would think that something like ‘hey check that place before you crawl into the window’ would have stuck in his brain, right?

Wrong.

So when he heaves himself up through the apartment window, he is greeted by darkness and a dank musty smell. Before his eyes have time to adjust to his surroundings, there is a sudden blinding pain at the back of his head that makes him see stars and then he sees nothing at all.

-;

Darcy squeaks when the intruder falls face first to the floor. She’s usually much better at this thing but living in a foreign country for the last couple of months had kind of gotten to her.

She peers down at her unconscious robber, using the handle of the frying pan to push his hair from his face. “Shit.”

Okay, so...this doesn’t happen often. A long manhunt for the Winter Soldier and he just happens to climb up into her window? Yeah, this totally doesn’t happen _at all._  

The door suddenly slams and she shrieks again, leaping nearly a foot in the air and waving the frying pan in front of her like a weapon. Jane holds up her hands in surrender, taking a cautious step back. “Darcy, it’s just me. Relax.” Her eyes travel down to the still unconscious assassin at Darcy’s feet. “What’s that?”

“This?” Darcy asks, pointing. “Uh...the Winter Soldier?”

Jane gasps, slapping a hand over her mouth. She quickly darts to Darcy’s side, narrowing her eyes in the dim light. “Gimmee your frying pan.”

“No, it’s mine,” Darcy whines, pouting when Jane yanks it from her fingers.

Jane holds the frying pan at the ready as she pushes more hair out of Barnes’ face. “I cannot believe this,” she stutters. “There has been a manhunt for him for six months. Steve’s been here. Sam’s been here. And you catch him with a frying pan?!”

“What can I say?” Darcy shrugs her shoulders. “I’m gifted.”

Jane growls, pushing the frying pan back at Darcy before digging her phone out of her pocket. “I’m calling Steve. He can get the quinjet here in an hour and take Barnes away.”

“Oh come on, Janey!” Darcy protests. She pokes Barnes with her foot. “He’s cute!”

“He’s not a puppy, Darcy. And he should be tied up or something.”

“You really think he can’t bust through any ropes or zipties?”

She hears a soft groan. Darcy peeks at her new pet with a smile. “Hey there cupcake. How’s your head?”

Barnes begins to sit up, rubbing his gloved hand over the back of his head. “You...hit...me.”

“You...crawled...in...my...window,” she mocks. “I think we’re even.”

Barnes shoots her a furious glance before starting to get to his feet. “You’re lucky you’re pretty, lady.” He turns to duck back out the window but leaps back when the bulletproof, metal arm proof covers suddenly slam down.

Darcy looks at Jane, who has just hung up the phone from Steve. “You do that?”

“I did that,” she agrees. “Barnes, I’m sorry but you’re not going anywhere.”

Barnes looks towards the door, making a furious dash for it but he doesn’t make it very far. Darcy’s frying pan gets him again and he drops like a sack of potatoes. “Wait a minute,” Darcy muses, brushing her boot against his red henley. “Did the Winter Soldier just call me pretty?”

-;

Steve arrives within the hour. Darcy wonders what kind of a leash Jane has on him. Sure she had whined when Jane and Thor had ended things for good because there went her trip to space but seeing her friend so happy now with Sir Red White and Blue, she got over that quickly.

Barnes is still out, now handcuffed to the radiator with some special cuffs that Jane _did_ have hiding in her bedroom. Her face is beet red when she produces them and Darcy cannot stop laughing. “I love you, Janey but get those handcuffs away from me.”

Jane scowls in annoyance, curving one side around Barnes’ wrist and the other around the bars on the radiator. “Yeah, this will hold,” she mutters sarcastically.

A soft knock comes at the door, so soft that they barely hear it but it awakes Barnes from his frying pan slumber. “Get the door,” he mutters, eyes still closed.

Darcy rolls her eyes and heads for the door. “Who is it?!” she calls.

“You know who it is, Darcy,” comes Steve’s disgruntled voice.

“What’s the password?”

“The password is,” comes Sam’s voice, “If you don’t open this door I will never get you those raspberry biscotti again.”

Darcy nearly rips the door off the hinges in her haste to get it open. “That’s hitting a biscotti loving woman below the belt, birdboy.”

Sam smirks, popping a quick kiss to her forehead before passing her into the apartment. Steve walks over to the still shielded windows and checks them before he greets Jane with a short but sweet kiss. Barnes scoffs from his seat by the radiator. “Get a room you two.”

“Hey,” Darcy holds up her frying pan threateningly. “Let the lovebirds enjoy.”

“All the whining you did about them while I was ‘out’?” Barnes mutters, giving her a pointed glare. “You want me to let them enjoy?”

“You were supposed to be unconscious then! Thanks for faking.”

“All right you two, break it up,” Sam’s fighting back a smirk. “Little Bit, I cannot believe you caught him.”

“Technically, he caught us,” Darcy says. “Window crawling and all. Taking lessons from Peter?”  

Barnes scowls. “You’ve made your point.”

Sam lets out a belly laugh. “Get used to it, Barnes. She only has an off switch when you give her raspberry biscotti.”

Darcy slaps his arm. “Don’t tell him that!”

Steve steps in front of Barnes, folding his arms in front of him and hitches on an expression that Darcy likes to call his ‘disappointed Dad’ face. She’s seen Jane wearing one like that several times. “Are you okay?”

“Except for the concussion your weird little friend gave me, yeah. I’m fine,” Barnes mutters, running his free hand over the back of his long hair. He pulls on the cuffs. “Can you please get these off of me? I heard you talking about the weird kinky shit and I don’t want them touching my skin longer than they have too.”

This time it’s Darcy who guffaws while Steve’s face burns. Jane quickly produces the key and the bracelet falls from his wrist. “S-sorry.”

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” Steve wipes a hand over his mouth. “Buck, what are you doing here? How did we not --?”

“I used to be good at this hiding thing,” Barnes says, peering at Steve through heavily lidded eyes. “But not anymore.”

“Did you want to get caught?” Darcy asks, ignoring Steve’s growl. “Come on dude, you can do better than climb into the window of an occupied apartment.”

Jane tiptoes past Steve, kneeling beside Barnes. He flinches when she gently brushes a thumb against his temple, her eyes narrowing. “Your eyes are red and veiny. When was it you slept last?”

“About ten minutes ago.”

“No smartass, I mean more than three hours at a time?”

Barnes’ eyes cut back to the ugly shag carpet. “I don’t know. Maybe...about a week?”

“A week!” Sam bursts. “Dude, even super soldiers can’t pull that off.”

“Well I did!” Barnes snaps. “Now stop badgering me, _Dad_.”

-;

“Can I get you anything?”

“Huh?”

“Food, Barnes. You know, the stuff that you eat that makes you happy and keeps you alive?”

“Very funny.”

Darcy smiles. “All I can offer is grilled cheese. That okay?”

Barnes nods. “Thank you.”

“Sure thing.”

She walks to the adjoining kitchen, reaching into the fridge and pulling out a packet of swiss cheese and a stick of butter. The bread is on top of the fridge and of course she has taken her boots off and can’t quite reach it. As she strains to reach, a silver hand comes up around her and pulls it down. “Here.”

Darcy grins. “Thanks!”

She sets to preparing the sandwiches, adding a bit of scallions to Jane’s just like she always requests. She catches Barnes – no _Bucky_ ’s raised brow as she slices the green onion. “It’s a quirk she has. She says it gives her a jolt to the mouth when she’s tired.”

Bucky sets to preparing the next two when two are sizzling away in the pan. “When did your Jane and my Steve start...you know?”

“Uh, about six months ago. She ended things with Thor, he could never be Earth-side for longer than a few days at a clip and they both realized it would be better to just move on. So, she got totally wasted on some of Thor’s special mead and well...”

“Steve got wasted too?” Bucky asks. Darcy nods and he snorts. “He could never drink alcohol when we were young because he had an allergy to the wheatin or whatever that’s in it. Then after he got serumed then he couldn’t get drunk at all. Nice that he found a corner to cut.”

Darcy pulls the sandwiches from the pan and sets them on a plate. “So after their night, they remained weird and jumpy around one another for at least a month and then I kind of...locked them in a closet together.”

Bucky throws his head back in laughter. “You did what?!”

Darcy’s smiling now. Wow, what an incredible giggle he has. “Well when they didn’t come out after the seven minutes in heaven, I just unlocked the door and left them alone. They didn’t even notice.” She still watches him as she places the next two sandwiches into the pan. His blue eyes are more alive than she’s seen and oh god, that’s beautiful to her.

After the second two come out, she passes one to him. “Here. Go sit and eat. There’s iced tea in the fridge and pretzels in the cupboard.”

“Thanks princess.”

“You’re welcome, tin man,” she says. “Hey Barnes?” Bucky turns to look at her, his eyes questioning. “I’m sorry about...knocking you out with my frying pan.”

He flashes her one of those smolder-y grins. “Steve talked about you the last time I saw him,” he tells her. “He said that you usually wield a taser?”

“My stupid brother took it away from me before we came out here,” Darcy says, delivering the other sandwiches to the lovebirds in the bedroom and to Sam at his perch by the now open window. “He said he wanted to supe it up and make it more special.”

She sits beside him on the sofa, perching her plate in her lap. Bucky shifts so he’s facing her and their knees slightly knock together. “How many siblings you have?”

Darcy raises an eyebrow but answers the question. “Just the one. He’s my half brother actually. You may have heard of him, he owns half of New York City.”

“Donald Trump is your brother?”

Darcy chokes on the bite she had just put in her mouth. “No! Oh god, no. The _other_ half of the city. The good half. Even though he acts like a raging butthead a fair amount of the time.” She doesn’t see the dark expression that crosses Bucky’s face. “You two would probably get along.”

“Yeah, uh,” Bucky quickly places his plate on the floor by the couch. “Yeah.”

“You okay, Barnes?” Darcy’s eyes narrow in concern.

He nods. “I’m fine. Um, tell me more about getting the punk and your scientist together.”

Darcy beams excitedly. These stories had been boiling up inside of her for a while. “Okay so there’s this one where I walked in on them fighting over something stupid and they’re standing about a foot apart from each other. So instead of telling them to knock it off, I walked over to them and pushed their faces together. You know, like those memes that say ‘Now kiss!’” She stops at the confusion in Bucky’s face. “You...don’t know what a meme is?”

“I haven’t actually had the time to get on a computer lately, sweetheart.”

She smacks his flesh arm. “Dude, you should have said something!” She whips out her phone, hitting a few buttons on the screen before putting it under his nose. A gif of a dancing donkey plays, cracking some weird joke about politics. “ _That’s_ a meme.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Waste of time,” he says, returning to his grilled cheese. Darcy sticks her tongue out at him and Bucky suddenly imagines what it would be like to kiss her. Her mouth is always moving and he wonders if something like that, a kiss, could get that mouth to quiet.

Nah, she’d beat him with a frying pan again.

“What is it you like to do?” she asks him suddenly. Bucky looks up from his murdered sandwich in surprise. “Anything you like to do to relax? Movies? Games? Walks?”

“Uh...” Yeah that question had caught him quite unaware. “I used to like dancing.”

Her eyes light up. “Swing? Polka?”

“No, not polka!” Bucky chuckles. “Swing, yeah. Jazz. I haven’t listened to much music since the forties either.”

“Well, we have come a long way since then,” Darcy tells him. She hits a button on her phone and a Billie Holliday tune begins to play. “Have you heard this one?”

Bucky listens, the curve of his mouth lifting up at the piano music. “I caught that two years after it was released. It was playing on the radio in the – prison I was in.” Darcy goes to cut the music but his silver hand rests on top of hers. “No, that’s okay.”

His eyes fall closed as Billie Holliday begins to croon out the lyrics, his hand remaining on top of hers. She lifts her thumb up, resting it on top of his silver one. He doesn’t pull away.

 _I'll be seeing you_ _  
In every lovely summer's day_ __  
I’ll be seeing you

-;

To her surprise Bucky is still there in the morning.

She hands coffee to him as he stumbles groggily into the kitchen. “Black?”

He takes it. “Good guess.”

“I’m clairvoyant.”

Bucky sneers before taking a sip. “Ahhhh.”

Darcy wrinkles her nose. “I do not get you men. It’s like drinking liquid iron.”

“Delicious liquid iron.”

“Whatever Barnes.” Darcy delivers the coffee to a dozing Sam before leaving two cups outside of Jane’s closed bedroom door. She turns and folds her arms in front of her chest. “If you’re going to leave, now would be the right time.”

“Leave?” Bucky repeats, dumbfounded. “You’re telling me to –“

“Go,” Darcy adds. “If you want, that is.” Bucky stares at her for a good five seconds. Enough to make her uncomfortable. “Jeez, Barnes. Take a picture.”

“Sorry,” he forces his eyes away from her. “Are you...are you sure?”

“Look, if you wanted to leave, I can’t stop you. You’re obviously here in this country to get away from it all and getting your head screwed back on straight should be on your terms. When you crawled in the window last night I should have just tossed you back out before Jane came but I –“

“Thought I was an axe murderer.”

“Something like that,” The corners of Darcy’s mouth turn up. “But, if you wanted to stay and go back to the US with Steve and Sam, you can focus on living again instead of running. Maybe move back to Brooklyn. Start your life where you left off.”

“Sixty years later,” he says, gazing forlornly at the floor. “Will you be there?”

“Me?” Darcy repeats, surprised. “Jane and I go back to the states in four weeks. I live at my brother’s tower. Jane lives with Steve at his apartment.”

Bucky sits down on the sofa and pulls on his boots. He sees Darcy’s crestfallen expression but she doesn’t say anything else. “Will you be okay?”

She hitches on a look of carelessness. “I’ve got them wrapped around my finger.”

“Wrong.”

Both jump at Sam’s voice. He peers at Darcy through one open eye before shifting it to Bucky. “You sure about this, kid?”

Bucky nods. “Just for a while longer.”

Sam rises out of the seat, the blanket Darcy had draped over him pooling at his feet. “It’s gonna break his heart.”

A twist of pain crosses Bucky’s jaw and Darcy’s heart swoops with hope at the uncertainty on his face. “Tell him I’m sorry.” He slips his coat on before picking up his pack. “See you soon, princess.”

Darcy brushes away a tear, watching as he leaps from the open window and disappears from view. “I can’t believe I just did that,” she whispers to Sam.

His hand grips her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You did the right thing.”

-;

Five months later.

_Bang bang bang._

Darcy snarls at the person who is banging on her door at seven in the morning, reaching over and snatching up a frying pan from the kitchen counter before walking to the door. She takes a peek through the peephole, the pan falling from her fingers with a loud clang.

The door opens to reveal him.

His hair is shorter, brushed away from his face. He’s dressed in jeans and a clean blue henley and oh god he is so beautiful.

“It took a lot to get your address out of Steve. I told him if he pouted any more his face would freeze that way.”

Darcy gasps a watery laugh. “I tell him that every day. His serious face will get stuck eventually. Is he mad at you?”

“A bit,” Bucky nods. “He’ll come around.”

“He always does.” Darcy agrees. “Um...oh screw it.” She doesn’t kiss him, like all the romance crap novels say. It’s a hug. A long overdue one that she can tell that he needs as soon as she wraps her arms around him. His own hands come up and rest on her back after gently brushing her long hair from her shoulder. When she pulls away, she’s smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. “Grilled cheese?”

He laughs, a sound she could get used too. “Sounds good.”

 _I'll find you in the morning sun_ __  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh the fluff. The fluff folks! Leave a review! *shakes fluff at you* Look! It’s so fluffy!


End file.
